This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Ball valves may be employed to open or close to enable or block a flow of fluid in a variety of applications. Ball valves typically include a body, an adapter, a rotatable ball disposed within the body and adapter, and a stem coupled to the ball. However, when the ball rotates within the ball valve to block the flow of fluid, the fluid under pressure may often become trapped in a body cavity of the ball valve. The trapped fluid may increase the pressure under temperature variations, increasing the torque required to actuate the ball or, if not vented, the pressure may adversely affect surrounding parts, resulting in leakage or release of the fluid to the atmosphere.